Ogre Big Times
The vast majority of Ogre myths and legends concern legendary feats of strength or great battles, and it is generally agreed that the best stories contain lots of both. Ogres have no concept of historical dating - therefore all dates are reckoned using the Imperial Calendar and where specific dates are recorded, they are pulled from the annals of the more erudite races. Time Line *c.-5700 -- Elven scholars estimate that at about this time the Old Ones create Ogres to help stop the spread of Chaos. *-2750 -- A titanic meteorite strikes the heartland of the Ogres and the Great Maw is born to forever haunt the Ogre race. *c.-2749 -- The Ogre prophet, Groth Onefinger, makes a pilgrimage to see the Great Maw and holds a banquet of his own disciples on the lip of the glistening, pulsing gullet. *c.-2748 -- Maelstrom in the Sea. The warpstone comet finally burrows its way through the world, emerging in the opposite hemisphere and causing the ocean there to boil. Few who see it live to tell the tale. *-2745 to -2735 -- War in the Sky. The remaining Ogre tribes head west to ascend the colossal peaks where they encounter the Sky-titans, whom they systematically destroy and eat in a decade-long war. *c.-2720 -- Most Ogres leave the Ancient Giant Lands, driven away by the unnaturally shimmering skies. They descend the towering peaks and arrive at the Mountains of Mourn. *c.-2600 -- First sightings of the supernatural race of Yhetees - the mutated Ogres who remained in the Ancient Giant Lands. *-2523 -- The Ogre tribe of Bulg Legeater hunts down and devours the goblinoid horde of Gholg Slitthroat after hearing that Hobgoblin flesh 'tastes a bit like beef'. *c.-2400 -- The Dragon Ogre Wars. Amidst the peaks, the Ogres discover the ancient creatures known as Dragon Ogres. Enemies at first sight, many battles were waged, toppling many mountains over and finally driving the Dragon Ogres northwards. *c.-2300 -- Great battles are fought with the Beastmen from the Haunted Forest, culminating with the largest Bull Roast ever. *c.-2100 -- The Glacier that Walked. Legends tell of a northern glacier that rose up and fought the Ogres, slaying many. Some say it will rise again when the lands freeze over once more. *-1955 -- The Annals of the Dwarf Kings report major Ogre raids into their mines in the Worlds Edge Mountains. At this time, the Dwarfs first hear tales of the mountain of pure gold that resides in the Mountains of Mourn. Expeditions are sent. *c.-1700 -- The Last Sky-titan. A lone Sky-titan is found roaming the Ogre Kingdoms and is hunted down and slain in battle by Buluk Knifefinger, whose tribe feasts on the remains for a month. *c.-1400 -- The Daemon War. A rift opens and Daemons beyond count spew out. Many tribes converge in a furious battle that lasts over a year before the fissure is sealed. Only a Plateau of Bones remains. *c.-1000 -- Gnoblars, a new breed of goblinoid, become commonplace in the lands south of the Mountains of Mourn. *c. -950 -- Thug the Fist becomes the first Overtyrant of the Ogre Kingdoms and begins the practice of the Great Feast. *c.-947 to c.-930 -- Dormant for hundreds of years, the Fire Mouth erupts. Taking the eruption as a sign to go to war, Thug the Fist leads many Ogre tribes to wreak havoc across the lands. *c.-800 -- To avoid being enslaved by Chaos Dwarfs, Gnoblars purposefully lurk near Ogres. The plan pays off, as Ogres find Gnoblars more useful as servants than as nutrition. *-734 to -700 -- The Ash Battles. Many Ogre tribes are driven from the Dark Lands in a string of bitter battles with the Chaos Dwarfs. *-100 -- The Black Orcs rebel and are eventually driven from Zharr-Naggrund. Many make their new lairs in the Mountains of Mourn beginning the first of many battles with the Ogres. *121 -- Attempts to clear out the monster-ridden Bloodpeak fail, resulting in complete carnage and the destruction of several Ogre tribes. Especially large beasts still thrive there today. *223 -- ''Battle of Daemon's Stump''. Chaos Dwarfs and Daemons fight the Ogres for possession of the Daemon's Stump. The Ogres are defeated and routed as they at tempt to cross the River Ruin, which runs red for a week after the slaughter. *590 -- The Fall of Karak Vrag. After near constant battles over hundreds of years, the Dwarf hold of Karak Vrag finally falls when the Ogre Tyrant Trug Legchomper leads a dozen Giants into the fray. They succeed in smashing a series of guard towers and finally the front gates. After taking a Dwarfen cannonball to the gut and not being able to eat for a week after the battle, Trug goes on to invent the Look-out Gnoblar. *702 -- Some Ogres travel to the far east where they learn that the great horned trophies worn on many of their helmets are highly valued in far off lands. The resultant transaction gives a new name to the road to the east - the Ivory Road. *c.920-940 -- Rat Wars. Infestations of Skaven crop up throughout the western edge of the Mountains of Mourn. Most are found and destroyed, Sabretusks proving particularly adept at sniffing out the many tunnel entrances into Skaven lairs. *1001 -- One of the first Questing Knights, Sir Baldrin of Brionne, rides into the Ogre Kingdoms in search of monsters. He finds them. His grisly end is recounted by Empire minstrels in the parody Quest's End. *1401 -- The Battle of Kurgel's Gulch. Inspired by Dwarf war machines after the bearded warriors slaughter tribe upon tribe of Gnoblars, Ma the Grub, a Gnoblar scrap-lord, embarks upon a quest to create a war engine of his own. Later that year, the first Scraplauncher is built. Later versions are pulled into battle by Rhinoxen, and prove to be unexpectedly useful. *1877 -- Ogre mercenaries make it to Naggaroth where they are captured. The astounding part is that they impress the Dark Elves so much that they aren't tortured as is customary, but are instead hired into the Tower Guard. *2302-2304 -- The Great War In the North. Known in the Old World as the Great War Against Chaos, it is no surprise that Ogres find their way into this colossal battle that pits Chaos-worshipping northern barbarians and their Daemon and Beastmen allies against an alliance of the Empire, Dwarfs and Kislev. Both sides can boast of fielding a fair number of Ogre tribes. *2305 -- Ambush at Mount Cragg. A broken Chaos army seeks egress to the Northern Chaos Wastes via the Pass to the East. They are ambushed by Ogres in the shadow of Mount Cragg and are never heard of again, though Gnoblar Scrappers are seen sporting fragments of Chaos armour for decades afterwards. *2420 -- After defeating an artillery train out of Nuln, the Loose Tooth Ogre tribe captures six Empire Great Cannons. They find they can carry a cannon into battle, and although many Ogres are killed in the learning process, soon the first Leadbelchers are born. Later, in deals with the Chaos Dwarfs, the Ogres purchase Lead belcher cannons of their own. *2480 -- Blaut Granitetooth captures an entire string of Halflings and forces them to take the role of Gnoblars in his kingdom. The Tyrant takes the name 'Blaut Feastmaster', and his tribe - now named for their corpulent leader - swiftly becomes legendary for the quality of its nosh. *2482 -- Greasus Goldtooth claims the role of Tyrant for the Goldtooth tribe by eating his father, Gofg, after a challenge. *2487 -- Greasus declares himself Overtyrant of the Ogre Kingdoms, which have been without an Overtyrant since the demise of Donner Gutbag in an avalanche some 100 years earlier. Through the education of Greasus, gold is finally recognised as being just as valuable as red meat throughout much of the Ogre Kingdoms and a new reign begins. *2496 -- The Butcher, Skrag, is banished from his tribe, his hands severed from his wrists. In the Gorger-haunted labyrinths below the mountains, he has a revelation, and becomes the latest incarnation of the Prophet of the Great Maw. *2500 to 2510 -- At different times, Golgfag Maneater fights both for and against Orc Warboss Gnashrak Badtooth. Golgfag's many deeds during these battles, namely victory at the ''Battle of Broken Leg Gully'' and his decision to loot the Dwarf Lord's treasury, led to the Ogre's growing infamy and his rising reputation as a daring and unbeatable mercenary captain. *2512 -- The Undead legions of Imrathepis, the Crimson King of Numas, stride out of the Land of the Dead, sweeping through the Badlands and into the Mountains of Mourn. The Tomb King is defeated after the Thunderhoof Tribe unleashes a Rhinoxen herd into the narrow Daggertooth Valley, crushing the skeletal army to powdered bones. *2518 -- Golgfag Maneater's reputation grows to such an extent that all Ogre mercenaries take the name 'Maneater', finding that it leads to more frequent employ. Many fake 'Golgfags' spring up across the known world as a result. *2521 -- A New Migration. The Ogres, having grown ever more numerous and wealthy under the rule of Greasus Goldtooth, find their population is becoming too large for the Mountains of Mourn. As the Fire Mouth erupts, Greasus orders the conquering of new lands and soon the heavy footfalls of marching Ogres is heard throughout many realms. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 22 ** : pg. 23 * : Warhammer Fantasy Battles Core (8th Edition) ** : pg. 175 Category:Timelines Category:Ogre Kingdoms Category:B Category:O Category:T